(1) Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a heat saving device and, more particularly, to a fan for circulating ambient air over a warm stove pipe to more efficiently utilize the heat generated by the stove.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide a more efficient use of a heating device in a room, assemblies have been constructed to further utilize heat that would otherwise be lost to the outside air. For example, heaters, such as wood-burning stoves, lose a great deal of heat through the stove stack pipe. Devices have been constructed for circulating ambient air over the warm pipe to heat the air and warm the surrounding room, thereby more efficiently using the stove. Various constructions have been devised for connecting the fan to the stack.
The instant invention provides a quite simple and inexpensive, yet effective means for supporting the fan on the stack.